Chapter 44 - Kysis Revealed, Peace Returns
"What's going on where did Kysis go." said Brock as everybody looked around. "She's right there." moaned Timothy "Your awake." smiled Alice "Pika." smiled Kachu "That's Kysis." said Timothy in a weak voice as he pointed to the small fox creature on the ground. "What, how could that be Kysis?” asked Shia "That is the true form of Kysis." smiled Timothy "Wait how can that be the true form Kysis?” asked Rodney "Kysis is a pokémon known as Kibishi." said Timothy "So she a pokémon...let's see what the pokédex say's about her." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at her. "Kibishi the Fox Spirit Pokémon…Kibishi are gentle pokémon that love to play with other pokémon, but are now extinct. Legend has it that the spheres that the Kibishi have allows them to absorb any kind of energy that the pokémon can use for different purpose's." said The pokédex "But if she's a pokémon what caused her to become that giant kitsune like creature?" asked Hinta "Haze did it...Kysis used to live outside of the Hidden Light. They rounded up all the Kibishi around the village and experimented on them." muttered Timothy "That's awful." gasped Misty "Out of all the Kibishi's they experimented on she was the only one that survived and what they did to her caused her to transform." muttered Timothy "So it was Haze that created Kysis." thought Shia as she walked over to her. "Yes...she lost her entire family that's why she was like that." nodded Timothy "So it was because she lost her family that she was driven like she was." said Alice "Well we better get rid of her, before she cause's more harm." said Shia as she raised her hand ready to deliver a finishing blow to Kysis. "Stop Shia!" shouted Timothy "But Timothy we have to get rid of her...if she awakes she might transform and go wild again." said Shia Shia turned around and saw Timothy raise up, before struggling to get to his feet. "No she won't." said Timothy "How do you know that...Timothy she's a monster and we have to get rid of her." said Shia "And I just defeated her...so what does that make me?" asked Timothy "Your nothing like this monster...." said Shia, but before she could say anything else Timothy cut her off. "Wrong...Kysis was once a happy pokémon who had a family and friends that cared about her. All of that was stripped away from her in an instance causing her to become the monster she was. Me on the other hand I was born a monster and I’ve been called one my entire life even now. Kysis and I might have come from different backgrounds, but we are more similar then you and I. If your going to kill somebody then I should be the first on your list cause I’m more of a monster than she'll ever be." said Timothy walking toward Shia. “But….” said Shia Shia looked down at Kysis as she laid unconscious with her fur blowing with the wind and them she looked at Timothy who had stopped in front of her. He was staring at her his emerald green eye fix on her and fill with and unwavering determination that she couldn’t deny. "How can you say for sure that she want go berserk again?" asked Shia "Life is partly what we make it, and partly what it is made by the friends we choose." said Timothy Shia stared at him as he smiled back at her and he suddenly fell to the ground beside her. “Hay are you ok?” asked Shia as she bent down and tried to wake him. "Timothy, Timothy!” shouted Alice She ran up to him and bent down rolling him on his back and putting her head on his chest. "Oh no…no…no." said Alice in a panic. "What wrong?" asked Hinta "It's his heart...it stopped beating." panicked Alice "What...." said Shia "We have to do something and fast." said Jamie "Pika...Pi." said Kachu to Kim "Chu...Pika...Pi...Chu." said Kim to Alice "Right." nodded Alice as she moved her head off of Timothy chest.. Kachu and Kim both jumped on Timothy's chest as they started to spark with electricity and delivered a powerful jolt of electricity. A few minutes later they stopped as Timothy's body continued to crackle with back and ice blue sparks of electricity an Alice laid her ear back on his chest to see if his heart started back up. "Alright his heart is beating again, but it's beating really slow." sighed Alice "Get Jin...he'll know what to do." urged Rodney "Ok." nodded Alice She reached in Timothy's pocket and pulled out the capsule that held his jacket in it. She pushed the button on the top of it, threw it behind her and in cloud of smoke Timothy jacket appeared on the ground. "Alright let's see if I can find his pokéball in here." said Rodney as he dug through the pocket's of the jacket. "Come on Rodney hurry up." hurried Tanza "I'm looking, but with all of these pocket's in this jacket it'll take a minute." retorted Rodney "I don't think he has a minute." urged Alice Just the Timothy raised his hand and his jacket floated off of the ground and a emerald pokéball floated out of one of the pockets. "Guess that jolt gave him a little more power." said Rodney as he grabbed the pokéball and Timothy's hand drop to the ground again. Just then the pokéball popped open and in a flash of red light Jin appeared in a flash of red light. "What's up everybody?” asked Jin "It's Timothy think you can do something to help him?" asked Tanza as she pointed at Timothy. "What happened to him?" asked Jin as he looked at Timothy laying on the ground. "He fought Helix and Kysis an got beat up pretty bad." smiled Jamie "Did he beat them at least?" asked Jin as he bent down and put his paw on Timothy's chest. "Yea he beat Helix and then Kysis." nodded Jamie "That's good...he said that he wasn't going to let either of them beat him this time around." smiled Jin All of a sudden his paw started to glow with a blue energy around it and the blue energy spread around Timothy body. "So do you think you can help him?" asked Alice "Well there's nothing that I can do for him, but once he spends some time in the Regeneration Chamber he'll be as good as new." said Jin as Timothy and his paw stopped glowing. "What about Kysis we'll she be ok?" Ash asked "What do you mean?" asked Jin Just then Nina pick Kysis up off of the ground with her psychic power and her body floated over to Jin. "Yea she'll be fine after she has had a little time to recover. I'll take them back to the lab in the PHD to get them into the Regeneration Chambers." said Jin All of a sudden Timothy's body started to glow with a blue energy around it and it started to float. "I'm coming with ya'll to." said Alice "Alright then let's go." said Jin Just then there was another flash of light and everybody shielded their eye's from it. When they all opened their eye's again Nina, Nikita, Alice, Jin, Kim, Kachu, Kysis and Timothy had all disappeared. "Well now what do we do?" asked Misty "Well now we don't have to worry about the threat of Kysis again, so I guess the village can breath easier." sighed Shia "Yea, but happened to Helix is he dead?" asked Tanza "It's hard to say, but I doubt it." shrugged Hinta "You think he'll try to attack the village again or get Kysis back again?" asked Brock "We can't be sure about either of those things right now." said Jamie "Everybody helped out the best they could and they came through in the end." laughed Ash "Pika...Chu." nodded Pikachu "Come one everybody...let's go see if there are anymore injured civilian's in the village that need our help." smiled Shia "Hinta let's go see if we can find Eria and Aussa." said Jamie "Right." nodded Hinta They all started walking over the hill toward the village laughing and talking. ………………………………. Meanwhile little did they know far about the village on Memory Cliff Helix looked down at the village. "So Timothy you beat me then you beat Kysis. Your power has grown far superior to even Kysis's now...but don't think this is the end of our little fight. We will meet again later and the next time I’ll win our battle." said Helix Just then a red chakra started to bubble up around Helix creating a cloak of red chakra around him. "Cause I have a little surprise in store for you the next time we meet." laughed Helix To Be Continued......................................................... Category:Season 2 Content